User talk:Luke the Mac Lover
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:CertificTE.png page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Csabo (Talk) 10:07, April 9, 2011 Reply Hey Lukey, what Moshling do you want at the top? Oh and remember to use four tides (~ x4) when writing a message! :) 09:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Another Reply If you go into source mode on my profile page, you'll see the coding for the text. Oh and about those signatures, don't have one like that; have a unique one! One more thing, add me on Moshi Monsters >:D 10:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Another Reply *You already have a default signature, click the 'Signature' button or sign with the four tides. *You can get into source mode by going here, clicking 'Edit' and then clicking 'Source' at the top. *Yes, I would like an aouther position :'D 10:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Email My Wordpress email is lbp2fan158@gmail.com ' 10:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC)' Reply Is that a good thing? If not, make sure you've aded or at the end on the coding. 10:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Image Signature *Upload the image to the wiki *Where it sayd your user name, click the arrow. *Click 'My Preferences' If you wanted Oddie as your sig, you would have to post File:Oddie.png|25px|link=User:Lukey140701 with [ [ (without the space) at the start and ] ] (same again, without the space) at the end .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 10:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Twitter Yea, I do have Twitter, @CarwynJonesss I only use it check Moshi Monsters news. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 10:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature Here is your signature! *http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lukey140701/Sig Add User:Lukey140701/Sig to your preferences with { { and } } at the ends without the spaces. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ignore This Just adding the Moshlings to the top :'D Im sorry! I removed the "Welcome" thingy! D: I was experimenting. Please forgive me. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi luke! Hi Luke, Just to say if you need any help with SWF's or anything, I'm here always! REALROSS (talk) 22:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) LUKE YOU'RE THE BEST you're just too awesome :3 (This is part of contest!) Party |''' '''| 15:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Jibbly bug Thank you Luke! BTW: You have a cool site! Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) TWISTMAS PARTY Please come to My Twistmas Party All Day on Twistmas Day! Htheman1! My Talk! |My Blog! 100px Here's My Ideals for Series 10 Figures Pinestein Cutie Pie Baby Rox Unknown Cheese Moshling Unknown Sherrif Moshling Possible Lips Moshling Mrs. Snoodle Blossom Toots King Toot Carter Toasty Prickles Misty Elder Furi Dr. Strangeglove Featured User Votes Hey Luke, Just a reminder! Remember you should only really be editing the Featured User page once, adding your signature on anothers. Only administrators are allowed to remove votes. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! SG Thank you so much! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 05:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Logo Can you do just Chatty all slimy and the colour green and Marsha please. How to do borderless Hey Luke! :) You mean that weird blue border thing? If you make a gallery, you can add info to how you want that gallery to look in the "gallery html code". The one I have used is "< gallery widths="150" columns="3" spacing="small" bordercolor="transparent" >" . See, the bordercolor=transparent does the trick. Also, I couldn't put in the actual link this message to still be visible; if you use the html code I just gave, you must remove the space between the side arrows and also the quotation marks I put around it. If you want a certain appearance, look at a page you find pretty and click edit to get into Source. (Visual does not allow much editing). Copy the code you want, and click preview if you want to try stuff out. Happy editing! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 10:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes please Yeah, that would be great! Can't do half work now, can we? Thanks in advance. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Missions SWF's Well, I actually just wanted to give Glump Ned some material for his gallery and I was just fooling around and thought to might as well upload some material. I am in charge of writing about the missions and as of now, we're still at season 2. However, you are welcome to get some SFW files from season 3 already. Could you try to give them names easily for me to find when I get on to write about season 3? I usually work with, for example, S3M1_blabla.png (Season 3 Mission 1 blabla.png.) Otherwise I can always just look through your upload contributions to fetch them, no big deal. Thanks for your help and contributions! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:UOTM Well, I have just updated the Home Page but I'll add you next week. ' |''' '''| 21:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Broken link on your category page. Hey Luke, I fixed a broken link on the page you created (http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Moshi_Karts_Items ) about 90 seconds later you reverted the edit. I was trying to fix your page. :) Seya! [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY']] |''' Nb It's fine, we're here to fix them, we all make a few mistakes - nobody's perfect! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I am doing that myself already I am making gifs myself, only for nonsense purpose. It is no secret I sort of really really like the Marooned Five, heh. And your sig is ADORABLE, I loooove the colours! You did a great job on it. :D [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Answerties 1. Naw, but thank you anyway! I saved that swf code. ;D 2. I use photoshop, as I have a vague knowledge of animation, and use ezgif.com to play around with it. Some gifs I made: Judder going nuts, Party hard with McScruff and Jaunty, Big bad bill forever and Bucky in ship [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hahahah Yes, I do. Capturing using screenshot programms do not make it run as smoothly. So yeah, don't look at me like that, I am really passionate, ok? xD [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Categore That will be appreciated, but we will do that later. I first have to have an overview and make a blogpost of how it all works and is gonna work. I will be mostly in charge of the management of the catagories, of course with community imput. I have you listed and will get back to you, okido? :) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Chat stuff art The art you have submitting is amazing! Thank you so much for sharing, oh gosh, I do not even speak about wikia contributions here, but just as a fan who is out of their mind about HOW CUTE THIS ART STUFF IS!! AAAAAAA THANK YOU THANK [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:16, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Nah As it only will hold 3 characters major enough to appear in the characters category, it will not be handy to have a category as such. Thanks for sharing your ideas btw, really appreciated! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Wah Thanks Luke! Yeah, I was looking into that Stub thing earlier. I like the category "articles for cleanup" or "needs pictures" (especially for you) better. I have yet to see what the content is of those categories and look at what will be deleted. On that quests characters suggestion, it came to my attention that you can meet basically any character ever. I myself met with Baby Rox (hence her out of crib npc files I uploaded) and npc Tomba. A friend of mine ran into Blingo. I know it is more likely you meet with Sprocket and Hubbs or Simon Growl, but I think it is better if only such a mention is made on their page. Perhaps we could work on quests pages telling what kind of quests you can get. Btw, Thank you for doing those Simon Growl and spider dude files! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) so much type haHAH! You fell right into the trap! You can delete but cannot undelete! Curses, this Rollback power is pure agony! Anyway, nah, "pom pom moshling" does not make sense anyway. I understand people want to have redirects but I rather not have redirects that are untrue. For example, We shouldn't have a Dr.C Fings redirect for Dr. C. Fingz as that is not how you spell his name. I rather have not too many redirects, only those who are nicknames or previously used named accepted by canon. (such as UFO for Rhapsody 2. Such as Zoshlingo for Dr. C. Fingz. Such as Cap'n Buck for Captain Buck E. Barnacle) Also, on making redirect pages, I am still practicing those myself. I will get to you when I have found out how to do them. Sef fixed mine earlier. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on Rollback. Hey Luke, I sponsored you for Rollback and you got it, if you 'abuse' the powers I'll regret it, and I don't want to do that now do I? :) Just saying well done! :) Those Monsters are...monsters! Yep! This is what I ment with wanting imput because what-is-this. I am planning to put character who do not sell you anything, such as Benny Haha or Giuseppe, but do own their own stand/shop/job that does a thing for someone into the shopkeeper category. We/I need to decide what we do with that yet. As of now I'm just a bit looking around at what we even got atm. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Undergrounded Yeah, Luke! I am busy making preperation work for like 5 projects at the same time and therefor had not cleaned up what was going on with the underground. I deleted the "place" page because we had a similair location pages named Underground Tunnel. As the underground disco is basically the only thing important in that area, I wanted to cover it in the Underground Tunnels. As you can see I have done that, but I still need to add in-fiction material, such as the new years party (daily growl 2010) being held there. Eh! Anyway, that's the reason. I do not need pages that simply zoom in at a door. We have the overview and whats inside. I am still considering removing the "(game)" part of the underground disco title now, but it is sort of handy to keep methinks.~ So yeah, if you go fix links, point at the Underground Tunnels. :) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Transparent Bordercolor xD Cool, haha, I can seriously type that bordercolor, columns, widths, spacing code with my eyes shut, I know it that good! Just reached 5,000 edits! When you reach 5,000 edits it will become a habbit lol xD But edit conflicts are the worst. XD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:21, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Moshlings Template. As far as I am aware, I think Abce wanted the Moshlings template on all Moshlings pages. I'm not sure if this is still the case, but with something big like this, next time I'd wait for a response from Abce etc. before action is taken :) Thanks! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Moshling Navbox Hey Luke, I had a specific order from Abce to put them on every page, ask him if you like! :) Don't Luke don't do my job, thanks, just rollback the edits you rollbacked. Ty, RE: SWFS Actually, for some Moshling swfs I have them saved all over the place, and I really don't want people spending efforts that are unneeded, when I can just upload them. Also, I never said for years, since January actually :) I know about McDolphins images, cause I uploaded them xD. I am sorta collaborating with that page, and it's got some bad SWF's that I'm replacing whilst working on the food project. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 12:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC)